Escapism
by MadnessInHetaliaLand
Summary: In which America would rather be "free".
1. Chapter 1

**Escapism**

 **Summary: In which America would rather be "free". Cue the life taking view.**

 **Inspiration: Escapism by Rebecca Sugar. (Steven Universe) (that show could be dark if it's looked the other way around.)**

 **Triggering Warning: Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Depression, Self Hatred.**

 **If you're uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read this.**

 **A/N: They might be a lil OOC since it's been so long that I've watched Hetalia so.. sorry..**

 **I listened to Escapism and I got this idea with some inspirations. Some Everything's Alright (To The Moon) and Wish My Life Away (Finding Paradise) lyrics probs hinted here.**

 **I don't own Hetalia. If I do, it's like owning the entire world, da?**

 **—**

America winced as he opens the large door for the World Conference meeting. This place is truly awful.

The eyes were making him uncomfortable. He desperately wanted to escape, from their cruelty.

Unfortunately he has to stay, with insults.

 _It seems fate was so cruel._

But with proud "heroic face", he smiled.

This will be the last time I'm stuck in this hell.

"Why are you late again, America?" Germany asked, sighing.

"I'm sorry dudes, I have to rescue some people from trouble, because it's the hero's job ya know?" America answers, laughing.

"Stop with that bullshit and get in here, you git." England spat, as America's smile wavered.

He was late by 30 minutes (scratch that an hour) not because of overslept, not even because of food that he kept "shoveling" down the throat, according to Nations who speak behind his back.

He could only smile with bitterness as foreign languages of resentment spread around his mind.

He has no official language, so he could understand the insults.

 _Fatass._

 _So-called Hero._

 _Capitalist Pig._

 _Bitch._

 _A mistake.._

 _Any kind of insult they can create just to mess with the American himself._

 _No, all the insults about himself damaged the self-confidence America once had._

 _No matter how childish the insults are, it will still affect the person._

 _So he stopped, he stopped wating for the sake of their satisfaction._

 _Nothing **worked.**_

He could feel the sleeves of his bomber jacket clung to his scarred skin.

He winced slightly as he sat down next to Canada, his brother. He could his disappointment.

 _Do I even the right to call him my brother? After all I've done to him.._

He remembered how he could forget the lovely Canadian so easily, breaking the promise they once had when America first became independent.

"Let's never forget each other, okay?"

Alas, he forgot. Not only that, all the insults also goes to him, but to his brother as well.

Considering he is mistaken as America sometimes. His brother was fine with it.

Until last month.

 _His foolishness went too far,_ he thought, as Canada snapped.

He criticized him for being a horrible brother, all the mistakes he did, and wishing that he had a different brother.

 _That was the first time America let his tears out._

Apologizes were exchanged, but words were never took back.

It remained in the Nation's mind, self-confidence in negativity, one step closer.

After the greatest argument, America slowly started to cut.

He knew that his people did this to "release" pain, and it can be relieving.

 _Oh, how they were right._

He could only remember the times he lost count of the cuts he made on his arm, legs, shoulders, thighs.

Horizontally and vertically, he continued to cut.

As the self hatred grew deeper, he could only stare at his bathroom mirror and say,

"Aren't you a piece of shit. Capitalist pig, fat, disgusting. You should've let Confederacy won. You are a worthless hero, Alfred. No one cares for you, no one loves you. The world would be a better place without you."

 _Without him, huh._

 _He could only imagine._

China wouldn't have to worry about those debts. Russia would be a superpower, probably damn happy that his competition is gone, England and France would be happy, thanking the Lord that the nuisance in their life is gone, Canada will finally be noticed, thank heavens above!

He could only smile. He seen all the positivity of being dead, and with that, he couldn't careless about his life anymore.

It seems that he was a mistake that was made into this world. **_How cruel Mother Earth can be._**

"What are you smiling about?" One nation muttered.

"He is excited to scarf those fat burgers down his throat and be a dumbass hero like he always is!" A random country yelled, as most Nations laughed.

"Aren't we supposed to discuss about economy?" America muttered, as he stared at his notes, which was full of insults, written by himself.

"Speaking of economies, You still owe me trillions, aru!" China yelled, as he continued to lecture him about it.

"Wouldn't be easy for you to become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia said, smiling as he muttered "stupid pig" under his breath. America however, ignored him.

 _Those words stung him, however._

 _He remembered how they got along, before the revolution._

 _He missed it so much, yet he knew._

 _He knew that history can't be changed._

 _He soon wondered if anyone would care if he's gone._

 _He shook his head mentally. No one would._

 _Who cares about this fat shit anyway? They would say._

China: His debt will be paid, probably take his spot as the richest. And probably relieved that there will be no more "immature" nation in the world.

Japan: Pretty sure he hates him for that atomic bombing. He only tolerated him due to likings of technology. He looks pretty uncomfortable being with him, considery he tried his best to be friendly, yet nothing work.

England: No way, he hurt his feelings by going against him. Now all he could hear from him is insults and lectures. Even for being alive for so long after the pain and torture he went through, he was never proud of him.

France: Even if America thought of him as a father figure, France only saw him as a disgusting pig.

Canada: He would be in heaven. He would be finally noticed. No more good America. He deserved a better brother, same goes to Mexico.

Russia: That guy will be in heaven also. He could be in his place, and he could be friends with the people he stole away. He wanted them to be friends for a long time, yet, with those looks Russia have him, he knew that there's no chance.

 _Just like he has no chance to redeem himself to everyone else._

He counted all reasons, tears gathering in his eyes, and finally decided.

 _He'll end in tonight._

 _After all,_

 _No one would care, right?_

 _That's right.. No one would.._

He didn't notice the worried look Canada gave him, as they were dismissed for 15 minutes break.

—

America sighed as blood rinses down the drain. He slowly rubs the wet, irritated skin with tissues. He also washed the knife that was gifted to him several years ago, last gift before no one even cared enough to celebrate his birthday.

He deserves all this treatments, as he knew he is the reason the world is screwed up, after all.

It was breaktime and he planned to go to the bathroom after feeling the blood leak from the cut that he made this morning, only to be stopped by Italy.

—

 _"Ve~ America, aren't you going to eat your greasy burgers?" Italy wondered._

 _America held his breath, and sighed._

 _"I'm not hungry, I need to go to the bathroom though." He answered, with a shaky breath as he left, leaving the confused Nation behind._

 _—_

As he stared at the mirror, he gave a small smile. Italy can be adorable, he couldn't really bring to hate him.

 _In fact, he couldn't really bring to hate everyone._

 _ **No matter how much torture he had to endure everyday.**_

He knew, that everyone's attitude on others is based on their people. Their horrible actions from the past are from their people.

 _That's not true. The nations entirely despise you for existing. You being immature, nosy, fat, dumbass of a capitalist, is the reason their lives are at worst.._ His own mind hissed, damaging the self-confidence that he never have even further.

He couldn't even bring to hate Russia for goodness sake! Not even during Cold War.

He knew that he wasn't in his own self at that time.

He was in his commie self, then he tried to snap him out of it.

The result? Cold War.

All wars that he joined, was a grave mistake.

World War One, Two, Cold War, Vietnam War, everything!

Whenever he joins, people would criticize him for intruding their own business. If he doesn't, they would blame him for not able to help.

He wants to be hero, not because of attention, according to pretty much everyone.

He does it because he wants to save everyone, and he wants them to be happy.

Yet this is the result of trying to help.

 _It's confusing.._

 _really frustrating.._

He stared at the mirror. His face is hollowed, with eyebags and pale skin.

 _I could make a good looking zombie.._ He thought, laughing humorlessly at his awful joke.

He wore concealers to prevent anyone from discovering his true form.

He really doesn't want anyone to see his weakness, especially being a superpower.

 _Speaking of which, he thought he truly doesn't deserve the title._

 _Only an opposite of him deserve that title._

As he got out and went to the meeting room, he stopped as he heard the countries converse about him.

"Angleterre, it's your fault for the lack of respect and common sense of Amerique. He got that after you from eating those disgusting things he called "food.""

The only reason America ate those food is because he never got the time to eat a decent food, after working hard to improve his country, which seems to not work.

Not to mention whatever he eats, he forces them to puke out.

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT HE ACTS LIKE THIS! HE IS NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY! IT'S HIS DAMN FAULT FOR BECOMING LIKE THAT! I WOULD PREFER FOR HIM TO DISAPPEAR AS ALL OF YOU WOULD WISH!"

He felt his heart broke as the one he looked up to, his brother, said those words that will haunt his life forever.

Tears gathered more into his eyes as he remembered the times they were together, happy, until the Revolution.

I guess England never realized his little brother, or son, never actually left him.

I guess by being dead will make him happy.

 _Right?_

"He is such an immature nation, aru! He refuses to pay for the debt he owed me!"

America was working about it.

 _Everyday. Every night,_

 _No time for breaks, vacation._

 _Anything._

He barely slept 2 hours a day because of it.

He never took a break as he desperately tried to gain money for the debt.

It was completed a week ago, but he decided to give it when he's gone. He added an extra as a token of apology.

As the insults continued, he closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears, as he left the building as quietly as he could. Inside his car, his tears flowed freely.

He slowly whispered,

 _"I want to be free.."_

 _—_

After driving home and arranging all letters to the nations he knew (he wrote those letters a year ago after his attempted suicide by hanging) Alfred took a walk. His eyes watered as he stared at the happy family down the street.

He felt a droplet and looked up. The sky was covered with gray clouds, and the droplets continued before it's a shower of rain. The child's brother held the younger sibling's hand before he could even slip on the slippery sidewalk, as they let out peals of laughter. The family smiled and covered them with their unbrella, as they continued to walk happily.

His heart broke even more. The only ones he considered as "family" are the FACE family.

They don't even bother with him nowadays.

 _In fact, they just pretended he never existed in his life._

He slowly distanced himself from them, afraid to burden them even more. They seem to do perfectly fine without him.

Scratch that,

 _They were doing better without him._

As he stared at the gray sky, his eyes caught the view of the highest tower.

Suddenly his eyes widened at the idea.

He then closed his eyes and moved forward, his mind already set up, as his jacket now wet, clinging to his skinny body.

-(A/N: Lyrics would be mixed based on memories.)

America sighed as he took a last step and opened the door.

The view is pretty decent, he could've enjoyed it even more if only he had more time for himself.

Not anymore, at the least.

As he closed the door behind him, he glanced around. The sky is gray, yet it's still beautiful.

It seems that Mother Earth was crying for me too. Don't cry, it will be all better when I'm gone. America thought, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the rain before stepping to the edge and stood still.

He remembered that he left his letter of farewell on his desk. He closed his eyes and started walking towards the edge. He stared down at the street, the people seemed to notice him, as crowds from afar gathered around and scream for him to get away from the edge, and glanced up.

His eyes closed as tears of regret and relief flows down his cheeks.

He knew what will happen to his country as he dies. Everything will fall apart. The government would shut down, stock will crash badly, worse than the Great Depression, and a chance of another Civil War will start.

 _When this world is no more.._

He hoped that he would be reborn as a perfect country, though he chuckled at such impossible opportunity.

I don't deserve such opportunity.. He thought, tears flowing down his face even more.

The memories of all the peaceful times passed through his mind as he gave a peaceful smile.

It's time.

He looked back at the door.

He imagined either all of them celebrating his death or by any chance, cry to the heavens for him.

With that thought, he stepped backward, and he flew like an eagle. He felt free.

Then memories flashed into his mind.

The time he and Davie gazed to the moon, smiling, as they were surrounded with those blue daisies.

"I wish I could explore the moon someday!" He would say, as America would smile and say,

"We could do it together, Davie!"

Both smiled and fell asleep on the field.

 _The moon is all we see.._

He and Canada first met, and the promise between twins were sealed.

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me.._

 _Why do my words always lose their meaning?_ America thought, as the gravity continued to dragged him down to his fate.

The time he saw the space for the first time. The stars sparkled and winked as the rocketship continued to orbit.

 _Until the stars all fall down.. They empty from the sky.._

The time he shared his tears with his people during the attack.

 _But I don't mind.._ He thought, as he opened his eyes.

He saw the eagle flew to the rain, bringing freedom with it.

He reached for the sky, and he closed his eyes.

He never felt so free in his life..

He flew like an eagle. Free from anything.

The last thing he heard was screams of his people, sirens, and a horrific splat.

The last thing he saw, was Davie waving at him on the golden field, with the others who truly cared for him waiting behind him.

 _If you're with me.._

The last thing he felt is slight regret, numbness, excruciating pain, but relief.

It was only for few seconds,

But it was enough for him.

He's finally free.

 _Then everything's alright..._

 ** _He wasn't even 250 years old yet.._**

With those thoughts, the world spiraled into chaos.

—

 ** _To All Who Seem To Care, Who I'm Pretty Sure None,_**

 ** _By the time you read this letter, I'm gone. How to explain it simply? I end it all._**

 ** _It was pointless to live longer than I should've been. Those words.. they can cut through the heart like multiple stab wounds._**

 ** _As they say, words may be small but it can impact someone's life forever._**

 ** _As for myself, I regret being born into this world. If chaos was the only thing I could bring, might as well end it, right?_**

 ** _People kept saying I'm the savior of the world, the hero._**

 ** _No, in realty.._**

 ** _I'm the villain._**

 ** _You were correct._**

 ** _I was nosy. In reality, I'm just oblivious. I was alone for all of my life, no I don't even have real friends, I tried to gain friends by saving and helping them from their problems._**

 ** _That didn't work didn't it?_**

 ** _I was childish. I wanted to enjoy my young age simply as I can never do, considering I was the world's superpower at a youngest age._**

 ** _I guess I took it too far, huh?_**

 ** _I am fat._**

 ** _I always view myself as a disgusting pig with no life. Even if the food I ate will just be muscles to my body, it still doesn't stop me from taking it all out forcefully._**

 ** _I suffered from bulimia, and anorexia. I can't stop it, unfortunately. I just accepted it._**

 ** _I'm lazy._**

 ** _Of course, I didn't create those industrial stuff that made your life better. I have "laziness" is what you call it._**

 ** _I didn't become a superpower that easily._**

 ** _I'm naive._**

 ** _I only ignore my negative surroundings because I want to see the positive side in my country, in my life. I suffered "smiling" depression, so the President recommended me to "look around." I tried, it's a failure, considering the conference can only make it a thousand times worse._**

 ** _Enough about myself. It's time to give out apologies._**

 ** _Matthew, I'm very sorry for being such a failure. I know apologies won't cut it. I'm the worst brother you could ever imagine. But I just want you to know that I love you. I kept protecting you from the inevitable fate that I've suffered for decades, even if yourself was the another cause. Now with me gone, you're free to do whatever. Be happy, be the one you always wished. Even with me being selfish, please remember my country and all of the suffering we endured._**

 ** _Take care of my whale and Tony for me, please? Thanks for being there when I'm down, for knowing me better than I know you._**

 ** _Be the best country for me, okay?_**

 ** _Arthur, Francis, thank you for bothering with me. I learned to fly because of you.. so if you left, I always promised I could go too. Not this time, however. I'm sorry for ruining your life. I love you guys like you're my only family.._**

 ** _As for everyone else,_**

 ** _The debts will be paid when I'm dead. Apologies will be given, and your wish will come true._**

 ** _But I have one thing to say for a long time._**

 ** _I hate you, but I love all of you._**

 ** _It's damn confusing._**

 ** _I guess it's my people with your races and ethnicities, but whatever, I'm too tired to think._**

 ** _Be thankful that this "annoying piece of shit" of a country is gone for eternity._**

 ** _I may be reborn one day, but I wish for either not being reborn, or being different than myself._**

 ** _Why did I do this, you asked?_**

 ** _You're the reason I did this._**

 ** _You're the problems I always faced,_**

 ** _You're the nightmares I always face in my sleep._**

 ** _You're the pain I've endured._**

 ** _You're the hell that I can never escape._**

 ** _Don't you get it?_**

 ** _I want to be free.._**

 ** _From here.._**

 ** _From the Fallen Nation,_**

 ** _United States of America_**

 ** _Alfred F. Jones._**

 ** _"My wish came true.._**

 ** _Because trading yesterday,_**

 ** _Is to wish my life away..."_**

 ** _Thank you for the memories. No matter how painful and excruciating it always is, I will always cherish it. After all, it's all my memories of you guys.._**

 ** _—_**

 **I do not own The lyrics. They're from Rebecca Sugar (Escapism) and Laura Shigihara (Everything's Alright and Wish My Life Away).**

 **The game To The Moon and Finding Paradise is good and sad game. If you didn'y play it yet, I suggest you try. It's truly sad.**

 **A/N: I cried a lil (jk ALOT) while writing this. It's my first fanfiction, so if you have any critics, please do tell. I want to improve for the future, after all.**

 **Epilogue will be up soon!**


	2. AN

**A/N: Before the second chapter, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I would start on Isolationism as soon as possible, but this is the upgraded summary of it (I KEPT CHANGING SUMMARY COZ MY MIND WONT STOP RUNNIN-)**

" **I, hereby declare,"**

 ** _No_** **, most nations thought,**

 **"United States of America,"**

 ** _That can't be!_** **They thought.**

 **"Isolated from the entire world, disconnected from any society. May the borders close forever, and have a wonderful day." And with those words, he disappeared from the world.**

 **Knowing that the world was against him, yet America seemed to be hesitant about isolating. But after a worst terrorist attack, in the American History, he decided to isolate and disappear from the Earth, a project that no one in the whole world knew was involved.**

 **Decades later, he discovered new enemies that not only threatens the other dimension, but also the world he's been born to.**

 **Jeez, this reunion won't be easy.**

 **A/N: This story will be fantasy-based, due to multiple dimensions involved and futuristic-like utopia. Enemies from other dimension too.**

 **Back to escapism, I would do both Bad and Good Ending.**

 **Bad ending is based on people's opinion of what would happen if US collapses, plus my imagination.**

 **True Ending sets on decades later, America reborned as a new version of USA.**

 **That's all folks. Last chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the ending, I guess. Bad and Good. There is no true or happy**

 **ending in this story considering it might've ended one way or another.**

 **I do not own Hetalia, if I do, I'd probably fix a certain country.**

 **Summary: The aftermath of the fall, and how the world took it in two different ways. Oh America.. if only you look deeper, people still cared for you. But then again, miracles can happen as well.**

 **A/N: Pairings are somewhat hinted (hella hinted) because my shipper heart and I can't really resist. Also I put Caring!Nordics because they're technically the biological parents of America and Canada.**

 **Warning: PLEASE. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. There are some events that seem plausible, but remember that this is a fanfiction.**

 **Bromance in Awesome Trio is a must!**

 **Sibling bond between North America (Canada, US and Mexico) is a must!**

 **Friendly rival (secret friendship) between Russia and America is a must!**

 **Will be revised sooner or later because I typed this at midnight (RIP)**

* * *

 **Before America's suicide (The Fall of USA) in the Meeting room,**

It was quiet.

It was the first time that the meeting was oddly quiet.

 _Too quiet_ , Germany thought, as he stared around the the table, only to find America missing. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"England, do you happen to know where America is?" Germany asked. England scoffed.

"It's not like he's my damn responsibility every time he messes everything up." He muttered, as Germany sighed in response.

"That bastard probably choking himself on those burgers again." Romano muttered.

"Don't be mean, fratello~ It's what he does everyday after all. It's like me and pasta!" Italy said, smiling.

"You're fine. But he is way worse!" His brother responded.

"Well, Angleterre, it's your fault for the lack of respect and common sense of Amerique. He got that after you from eating those disgusting things he called "food." France commented , disgust shown on his face as he remembered him tasting it.

England's vein on his forehead seemed to popped as he unleashed his stress and rage that directed to the American, who unknown to everyone, was standing outside.

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT HE ACTS LIKE THIS! HE IS NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY! IT'S HIS DAMN FAULT FOR BECOMING LIKE THAT! I WOULD PREFER FOR HIM TO DISAPPEAR AS ALL OF YOU WOULD WISH!"

"Calm down, Angliya. Though I admit he can be obnoxious at times, Amerika is not as bad as you thought. After all, he is perfect to become one with me, da?" Russia answered, who seemed to be unfazed with the rage of the Britannia himself, as he continued to smile (remembering that he called him stupid in an affectionate way), imagining America underneath him, moaning and gasping his name like it's the only word he knew, kissed his lips until he's breathless, as _they continue to become one._

Being a "secret undercover bros", quoted by the American himself, is fine enough for him, but it's not a sin to let his imagination go wild.

His smile grew deeper, making other nations shudder at the atmosphere, who thought it was a creepy threat. ( **A/N: Bruh I can't resist it's midnight when I typed this)**

"He's right though, even if he forgot me at times, he is still a good brother, he cares for me and loves me, even after all the insults I gave him.." Canada said, but went unheard. He ignored that, however, as he continued to feel worried about his brother. He seemed to be late. He also noticed that he went to the opposite direction instead of the cafeteria, where he always go.

 _Does he have a bad stomach? Or.._ Canada's eyes widened at the possibility, then shook his head.

 _No, no. America is not that dumb, I know that_. He thought, but he hoped the "stomachache" situation was the reason of his absence. He stated at Mexico, who too, shared the same thought and worries, looked at him with the same expression.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada, your owner." He responded, and sighed.

"Not as bad? He is such an immature nation, aru! He refuses to pay for the debt he owed me!" China yelled, as he huffed, debts filled his mind.

Russia can only shake his head in response.

 _Comrade, you know for one those trillions of debts are not that easy to pay. They don't appear out of nowhere and get paid in a day. Even I know that_. He almost retorted, but decided to held his tongue to prevent violence. Even his comrades has a ridiculous thought that he couldn't even comprehend.

And they say Westeners are ridiculous.

Despite his thoughts of "becoming one", he is quite worried that the American was still not present. It feels weird for his frenemy to be absent during this time, where they could be exchanging words filled with mock, playful hatred.

They are not enemies, despite their political affairs, they are frenemies with playful rivalry.

He is the balance in this world, no matter how nosy, he added with saccharine sweetness, or sarcasm, he can be.

He also noticed how America is lifeless, once shining like a lively sunflower in a warm field, now dull and cold like _General Winter's harsh snow._

In the past, Soviet Russia would've laughed in delight. After all, that's his favorite thing to see when it comes to his enemies.

 ** _Their weaknesses._**

But now? He is unsure. Their "relationship" changed throughout the years, as they are comfortable enough to chat in a cafe like they're still in the 1800's.

His thoughts were interrupted by Italy, who was staring at the window, saying "Ne, Doitsu.."

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, seemed to be stressed.

"America's car is not in the parking lot."

 _Huh?_ As to make sure, Japan stood up and went where Italy was standing.

It's true, his car, which is between his and Russia, thank Kami-sama for that, was missing.

"Where did America-san go?" Japan muttered, his worry features visible.

"Don't worry. He's probably running out of burgers and going to the nearest McDonalds like he always do." England muttered, as he crossed his arms.

"If you say so." Japan answered, but the feelings still didn't vanished like he thought it would, but it turned to something worse.

 _ **Like something bad is going to happen.**_

"Let's just continue the meeting without him. It's becoming stressful enough as it is." Germany muttered, as sounds of agreement spread thoughout the room.

However, the unnerving feelings never left the people who thought of him positively.

 _Where did he go?_ They thought.

* * *

After the meeting, Canada, Mexico, Prussia(who appeared out of nowhere and said "I just wanna hang out with my birdie," in which Canada doesn't mind) and the Nordics walked home from the meeting. The hotel was not far, so it's a walking route. They continued to chat, about future family bond, since the Nordics are technically their biological parents, Prussia and Denmark discussing their prank plan as Norway and Canada just sighed at their antics. Mexico just laughed and continued to eat his churros, saving some for his brother, America.

"I can't wait to tell America about this! He would be estastic!" Denmark said, grinning as he imagined America's laugh.

"Kesesese, of course! He would be impressed with my awesome plan!" Prussia responded, before his face turned serious.

"You guys noticed?" He murmured, causing all of them to stop.

"What about?" Norway asked.

"America." Then their faces turned solemn. It didn't help when the rain started to pour on them.

"You noticed too, huh.." Finland muttered, worried about his son.

"I've noticed his changes for the past new days. It was becoming too much for awesome me that I had to do plan something awesome for him to be happy, right Gilbird? " Prussia muttered, before turning his head to the bird, who chirped in response.

"We also planned for the bonding so it could increase the family bond between us." Sweden answered, as he covered Finland with his jacket from the rain.

"Amigo, I'm worried. What if hermano does something bad?" Mexico asked, panic written all over his face.

"Don't worry Mexico, I'm sure-" As they turned the corner, Canada was interrupted by a horrifying scream, followed by distressed noices.

"OH MY GOD, NO!"

Before they could respond, their hearts stopped as they saw a familiar figure crashed to the concrete, infront of the crowd, create a sickly crack sound.

They knew that figure, with blonde hair, and those bomber jacket..

Their hearts sinked even further.

It couldn't be..

"W-was that..?" Before Denmark could finish, Canada and Mexico ran, their faces were written with terror, the rest followed.

As they pushed to the horrified crowd, Canada stopped, his eyes full of terror and tears.

On the concrete, lies his brother America, his face unrecognizable as it was severely open wounded, with skull visible and cracked, half of his brain was smushed, his hair now covered in blood, as it continues to flow to Canada's shoe.

His body was also broken in an angle he cannot describe. His limbs was broken in many ways, a bone punctured out of the jacket.

Even with all of the injuries that could've made his brother unrecognizable, tears flew down Canada's face as he stepped closer to the corpse, sobs wrecking his body, as he stare at his brother's **smiling face.**

"Al.. no, please.." He muttered, a sob escaped his quivering mouth as his mind was filled with his brother's happy face and the familiar laugh.

"No.. No, no, no, NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" He screamed, as he fell to his knees, gently cradling the barely intact head of his brother.

"THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! AL!" He screamed to the heavens, who is pouring deoplets even more, as if the Mother Earth was sobbing for the loss of her own child.

He could barely hear Mexico's screams of pain, Prussia's and Denmark's expression and choked cry, while the others stared in shock, sadness and disbelief.

He could also barely hear the mourns of the crowd.

 _"Why would he do this.."_

 _"For him to take his own life like that.."_

 _"He wasted his life by ending it on such grotesque manner.."_

 _"Whoever made him drove into this must've took it too far, huh..?"_

Then all the memories hit Canada.

Hard.

 _He remembered the times that America was in the bathroom, alot when he visited._

 _The constant flushing of the toilet. He always thought Al had a bad case of diarrhea back then._

 _The crusted razor at the corner of the trash. He thought it was too dull to be used._

 _His "Hollywood" smile diminishing when people continued to taunt him._

 _The piano performance he did on the parade, as he whispered,_

 _"Wish my life away.." As if he was connected to the phrase itself._

All of that, and all Canada did was **nothing**.

Oh how he felt was beyond worst, as he cradled his brother's head and wailed, tears fell to the open wound of his smiling brother.

"I'm so sorry Al, I'm so so sorry.. it's my fault, right? I wasn't a good brother, and I drove you into this, right?" He sobbed, as his voice cracked.

"I'm such the worst brother you ever had.. All I did was to complain on how I will never get noticed, while you had to endure the insults everyday, mine included.. I didn't even bother to.. to.." He continued, but instead of finishing his words, he cried out to the heavens above, as the crowd mourned, rain continued to pour heavily on the city.

" **ALFRED**!" Canada's heartbreaking scream rang throughout of the city, another sign of impending doom.

* * *

England's day could've been better if:

One: France decided not to be a tease and get the "job" done already, and

Two: A bloddy phone call had not interrupted their bonding.

France grumbled as he moved to grab the phone, while England turned the T.V on, the mood was instantly killed.

"Bonjour? Matthieu? Are you oka- Calm down, what's-.. what?" His suprised tone turned into distraught as his voice turned into a whisper, tone full of disbelief.

"What's wrong?" England asked, worried.

"It's Amerique.. he.." France muttered, his eyes filled with tears and shock.

"He did what, France?"

"He.. jumped.. off the building... he.. dead.."

With those words, England's world seemed to fall upside down.

* * *

When the family went to the morgue, their heart sank even further when his full body was revealed on the table.

There were scars everywhere, as Finland stepped closer, his anger grew as he saw the writings on his skin.

 _ **The insults of every nation was carved into his skin, a daily reminder of what he truly is to them.**_

When they returned home, Denmark suddenly screamed and wrecked havoc into the house, throwing and crashing everything, his confined rage was finally shown.

"They don't even know how much America suffered through all of these years trying to maintain balance into this world!" Denmark hissed, his eyes full of hatred, regret, sadness.

"And to think, he is still YOUNG! A nation doing all of those things in only 200 years in not only intriguing, according to all of them, but horrifying! Do they even not realize how much pain he had to endure with your taunts and jeers at his line of sight?!..."

The Nordics could only look down. Canada exhaled with a shaken tone, as he felt despair from his people.

 _Not only that, but fear_.

 **The fear of worst.**

"...It doesn't matter anymore. Whatever he endured, all of them will experience it in a matter of moment." Sweden said, closing his eyes in anguish, as he felt the impending doom comes close.

* * *

Days later, a funeral was set up for the dead Nation, as the G8, America's boss and few countries who were close to America were invited.

It was raining, even if it's cliche, it still symbolizes the mood and the result of their own actions.

America's boss lamented on how he could've done more to help his country, yet he failed to do so, and how he failed to notice sooner.

The G8 was sitting on the chair, faces filled with misery and regret. Lithuania cried silently while comforting a sobbing Belarus. Even how annoying America was, she still cared for him. After all, he was there for her after the fall of USSR.

Everyone was shocked when Russia slowly came to the coffin, where America's bandaged face was visible, fell to his knees and cried silently.

" _Fredka_.." He whispered, as he touched the glass, as if he was touching the face of the Nation. His tears flowed down even more as he saw the smiling face of once his equal.

Japan gave speech on how his friendship started, and regrets, though he had a breakdown in the middle of it. China escorted him back to their seat, despair written all over his face.

America was buried in a land where the familiar blue flowers grew, so he can be in peace.

Sobs and wails echoed through the depressing day as the coffin was lowered below, forget-me-nots, camomiles, roses, sunflowers, any kind of flower was thrown to the coffin before it was buried.

Few hours later, only Canada and Mexico remained, while Nordics and Prussia are in the car, waiting for them.

"It's my fault. I drove him into this.." Canada muttered, as he stared at the tombstone with numb emotions.

"You're not alone on this, amigo. I was ignorant when my hermano needed help.." Mexico answered, as he sighed and looked up.

 _May you be at eternal peace, Alfred.._

* * *

2 days had passed since the funeral, before America's letter was distributed to everyone during the meeting, including his farewell note.

It also got mixed reactions.

 _Those reactions will be judged based on endings._

* * *

 **Bad Ending: If Only You Knew**

It's been 5 years since America's death. People in the world either rejoiced or cried for the fall of the superpower.

The prediction of fall like the Great Rome had come true, as the people expected. Nations who despised America were estastic, expected a great result now that the "annoyance" of a country is gone.

They did get a result.

Except that it's not great.

The changes happened 6 days later after the fall of USA, when the government suddenly shuts down.

The stock markets crashed faster and deeper than both Depression/ Recession.

Most of the countries who depend on America when it comes to economic, became large in debt, around 2 trillion at most.

There's also a great famine across the nation, as the US goods suddenly got cut off.

Not only that, Russia declared war on his sister, Ukraine, and all of Europe, after the last of his sanity slipped.

His sanity clung on thread during America's death, trying to cope during the unbalancing, but it snapped after the letters were distributed.

No one knew what's in the letter that caused Russia to snap. But they knew that it would be dangerous for the world when he suddenly send a Tsar Bomba to the middle East.. After a horrifying explosion, it was no more.

After that, it was chaotic. It was all war, there's no countries that are neutral, considering it became a survival of the fittest.

Canada limped towards the field, his face covered in blood of his now dead younger brother, who is on his back, limp, as he found Anerica's grave untouched.

Even with all of the bombs, guns, fire, his tombstone is still untouched.

Besides, it's their only connection from the former nation.

 _And a reminder._

"Hey, Al. How are you doing up there? I hope you're happy with.. what's his name? Davie? Nonetheless, At least you're not here." Canada muttered, as he looked up. The once blue, clear sky is now covered with smoke, fire and radiation. He breathed through his gas mask as he sighed, tears gathering in his eyes.

His phone suddenly rang.

"Matt, we need reinforcements at the South." England's voice seemed pained, since he was also affected by the explosion.

"Got it." He muttered, before lying Mexico down next to where America was buried.

He leaned down and gave him a forehead kiss (brotherly) before he left.

He knew his brother's death would impact the world, but he never expected it to go that far.

 _Oh Alfred_.. He thought, as he closed his eyes, preparing for the next war.

 ** _If only you knew how much you mean to us.._**

* * *

 **Good Ending: Miracles Do Happen**

It's been years since America's fall. The meeting had lost it's fun, rowdiness and happiness, as the room is always filled with somber and regret.

On how the nations act changed as well. Germany lost his stern-like feature, Russia's creepiness suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced with a depressed aura, England was deeply depressed, Italy doesn't have a atmosphere buddy, Romano is not as loud, Nordics were blaming themselves, Prussia and Denmark felt empty, Japan felt like he is a dishonorable one, etc.

Canada was also badly depressed. He almost committed suicide if only wasn't for Mexico, and the rest of his cousins.

Tony and America's pet whale was also depressed.

As they tried to move on, they couldn't help but to always gaze at the door whenever the meeting would start. They would continually gaze as if America would burst in a moment, screaming,

"I'm here!"

But alas, it seemed to be impossible, like reincarnation.

For them, reincarnation works if the people's belief and motivation for the fallen country is strong enough for it to get back on it's feet.

As years passed, each nation visited America's grave every Fourth Of July. By now, his grave is filled with sunflowers, scones, plushies, candles, blessings, letters, etc.

* * *

 **100 Years Later**

As the countries visited America for the yearly routine, they were suddenly startled of the sudden grow of grass, greener than any one would think.

 _Their hope were suddenly raised_.

When the meeting had started, discussing about economy and politics, they were suddenly ambushed by terrorists.

For some reason, the terrorists knew that they were the personification of countries, which made the end of the world easier if they would kill them in their spot.

England silently cursed as they were held hostage, and publicly announced their future doom.

The security in the building really needs upgrade.

"Now watch, as Canada will fall by my hands!" A terrorist leader yelled to the recorder, his malicious grin grew as he held the gun to Matthew, who closed his eyes.

Suddenly the leader screamed, clutching his hands. All nations looked up and saw a masked guy, holding up a gun.

"I suggest you let go of them." He murmured, as he nodded at the nations, who seemed confused.

The voice sounds familiar, somehow.. Canada thought.

"And why would I do that?" Leader scoffed.

"Because if you don't, then I would do this." Masked Guy answered, as he lift the table and threw it with his super strength, knocking the terrorists to the floor.

The nations gaped at the strength of the masked guy, not before getting suspicious.

 _Is he a country, or a magician?_

The terrorist tried to attack the masked figure by behind, only for his arm to be twisted.

After a huge fight, the masked figure stood still infront of the unconscious group.

There was a heavy atmosphere between them.

" Why..? Why are you doing this?" China asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"And how did you..?" Lithuania murmured.

The nations couldn't help but to gaze at the figure in front of them.

It stood tall, proud, powerful.

 _Yet familiar._

As the figure turned around, Russia's eyes widened.

Behind the mask, behind the hidden identity of a mystery man,

 _Was blue irises that reminded him of a childish man he got used to throughout the years of their friendly rivalry._

 _..Fredka? No it can't be.._

"One, I came to find you guys hostage on national tv and two," He answered as he removed his mask, the nations' gasp spread throughout the room, tears gathering in their eyes, as the remaining FACE family choked on their tears.

The figure smiled back, as if he forgotten what they did to him decades ago.

" _Because it's what the heroes do."_

Canada was the first one to snapped out of his shock as he ran to his brother, screaming "ALFRED!"

Soon everyone was screaming, and tackle hug the nation.

"Woah, woah! I can't breathe in here, dudes!" America said, as he laughed.

The nations pulled away, but Russia and the FACE family lingered, still hugging the nation.

" _Мы скучали по тебе, я скучал по тебе_ .." Russia murmured, as he hugged America tighter. He smiled, before hugging back, murmuring,

"I missed all of you guys too."

As the nations chat and laughed, Prussia could only look at the sky and smile.

 ** _I guess miracles do happen, huh?_**

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOO.**

 **Anywho, for me I just see Russia and America as some kind of frenemies, but still care towards each other, not as countries, but as Ivan and Alfred. Both knew they were good friends centuries ago, considering Russia helped America during Civil War and American Revolution (even if it's indirect.) It's like a secret friendship, since both get along enough to chat on a cafe (comic strip) and the insults are more of a playful tease.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. If you have critics please do tell me. I intend to improve in the future.**

 **There's a chance this chapter will be revised considering I literally typed this in midnight.**

 **For my story Isolationism, the summary of it will change alot since I'm trying to figure out how the story would go, since it involves another universe and OCs.**

 **The wonders of technology.**

 **The pairings are mainly RusAme and PruCan, but they don't appear until much later.**


End file.
